Ninja No Drifters
by CharizatDx
Summary: Sebuah Dunia Yang Dimana Ketidak - Adilan Ada.Disana Ada Seseorang Yang Dipanggil "Drifters".Drifters Adalah Sebutan Bagi Orang Yang Menyelamatkan Dunia. ketika Naruto Diutus Murasaki(Si Juri) Untuk Mendamaikan Dunia Itu!.Apakah Naruto Bisa? Check It ny Crossover Anime Here!
1. Chapter 1

**" Ninja No Drifters "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- **Episode 1 : Dimension –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- **Drifters Go. –**

 **T** erlihat Seorang Pria Sedang Membaca Koran Sambil Meminum Secangkir sedang Melihat Berita – berita Dari Berbagai Masa.

Dia hanya sedang mengerjakan tugasnya,ya...hanya menjalankan Tugasnya. Dia Hanya seorang Diri Di ruangan seorang Shinigami Yang tidak mempunyai teman.

" Uzumaki Naruto...Ninja Kah? "ucap Pria Itu

"Menarik...mari kita liat seberapa kuat kau...uzumaki"Ucapnya sambil menunjukan senyumnya

\- **Elemental Nation -**

"Hentikan, Bilang Ingin Menjadi Hokage? Ini Bukanlah Hal

Yang Dilakukan Oleh seorang Hokage" Ucap Naruto

"Naif Sekali...Kau Tau Naruto Hanya Dengan Kekuatan, Kita Bisa

Menjadi Hokage,Dengan Kekuatan Kau Bisa Memimpin Semuanya!"Ucap Sasuke

"Kau Salah Sasuke...Hokage...Hokage adalah Dimana Semua Orang

Memandang kita,Dimana Kita Bersedih Bersama,Gembira Bersama!"Ucap Naruto

"Disitulah Perbedaan Kau dan Aku Naruto! Hokage seperti itu Hanya Akan

Berakhir Sama Dengan Ku Rubah Prinsip Hokage!Dan Akan Ku

Buat Ulang Dunia Sebagai Aku Seorang Hokage ! Dimulai Dengan Membunuhmu,Naruto!"ucap Sasuke

"Tidak Akan Kubiarkan,Akan Kubuka Matamu Itu!,Sasuke!"Ucap Naruto

"Kenapa...Kenapa Kau Bersih Keras Menghalangiku,Naruto?"Ucap Sasuke

"Karena Aku Temanmu,Sasuke!"Ucap Naruto

"TEMAN?Aku tidak Butuh Itu,Jika Itu Maumu Kuputuskan

Hubungan Ku Denganmu..."ucap Sasuke

 **CRITT CREETT CTARR! (efek Chidori :v)**

"Sasuke...Tidak Akan Kubiarkan Hubungan Ini Berakhir,Aku juga telah

Berjanji Dengan Seseorang Untuk Membawa mu Pulang!"Ucap Naruto

 **CRINGG CRINGG ! (Efek Rasengan)**

"Hn"Ucap Sasuke

 ** _'Enton : Chidori'_**

 **Seketika Chakra Bijuu Dan Sasuke Bersatu menembakkan Panah**

 **Chidorinya**

 ** _'Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken'_**

 ** _'Katon : Rasen Shuriken'_**

 ** _'Jinton : Rasen Shuriken'_**

"Narutoooo!"

"Sasukeee!"

 **Seketika 2 Jutsu Itu Bertabrakan,Ledakan Cukup Besar Terjadi.**

 **Dan Tubuh Sasuke Dan Naruto Pun Terhempas Ke Tanah.**

"Kenapa Kau Belum Mati !arkkhg"Ucap Sasuke

"Tidak,Sebelum aku menghentikanmu!,Karena Itu Jalan

Ninjaku!"Ucap Naruto

"Kau Terlalu Naif Naruto!"Ucap Sasuke Sambil Menonjok Sasuke

 **BUAGHH!**

"Apapun Untuk Menghentikanmu,Sasuke!"Ucap Naruto Membalas Sasuke

 **BUAGH!**

"Diam,Kau!"Ucap Sasuke

 **BUAGH!**

"Sasuke!"Teriak Naruto

 **BUAGH!**

"Naruto!"Teriak Sasuke

 **BUAGH!**

 **Mereka Pun Sudah Mencapai Batasnya-.**

 **NARUTO POV**

'Sial,Aku Sudah Lelah'Batin Naruto

'Aku Harus Mengalahkannya Dengan Cepat,Argkkh Sial Matanya Sudah Pulih'Batin Naruto

 **NARUTO POV END**

"Ini Terakhir Naruto,Matillah!"Ucap Sasuke

 **CRITTT CREETTT !**

 ** _'Chidori'_**

"Sial,Kurama Pinjaman Kekuatanmu"Ucap Naruto

"Grr Ini Terakhir, ini Aku harus Mengumpulkan Chakraku

Lagi"Ucap Kurama

"Arigatou,Kurama!"Ucap Naruto

 **SRHHH SRHHH SRHHH**

 ** _'Rasengan'_**

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

 **DRRTTT DRTTT BOMM!**

 **Seketika Patung Hashirama Dan Madara Rubuh Dan Kedua**

 **Sahabat Pun Terbaring Diatasnya.**

"Arghh!"Jerit Sasuke

"Sudah Bangun,kah Sasuke? Jangan Terlalu Banyak Gerak Atau Lukanya

Akan Semakin Parah"Ucap Naruto

"Aku Tau itu,Bodoh!"Ucap Sasuke

"Apa Katamu,Sasuke Argh!"Ucap Naruto

"Naruto Aku Ingin Bertanya Sesuatu Kepadamu"Ucap Sasuke

"Apa?"Ucap Naruto

"Kenapa Kau Ingin Membawa ku kembali lagi,Setelah Yang Aku Lakukan

Padamu,Selama Ini?"ucap Sasuke

"Karena,Aku Temanmu"ucap Naruto

"Bukan,Aku Ingin Mendengar Yang Sebenarnya"Ucap Sasuke

"Kau Masih Tidak,Mengerti Sasuke?Aku Sudah Bilang Berapa Kali Kepadamu, Kau Temanku!"Ucap Naruto

"Hikss,Aku Mengaku aku Kalah olehmu Naruto"Ucap Sasuke

 **-OFFICE -**

" Hm Kekuatan Yang besar,Dengan Dia mungkin Bisa..."Ucapnya

 **-Elemental Nation-**

 **SRINGGGG SRINGGG**

 **S** **EBUAH PORTAL TERBUKA MELAHAP PRIA KUNING ITU MENUJU DIMENSI ELEMENTAL NATION.**

 **-Office-**

"Putih? Dimana Ini ?"Ucap Naruto

"Sudah Bangun? Uzumaki Naruto kun?"Ucap Pria itu

"Siapa Kau ? Dimana Ini ?"Ucap Naruto

"Pergilah...Dunia Itu Memerlukanmu... Dimensi Dunia Dimana Ketidak adilan Raja Kegelapan..."Ucap Pria itu

"Apa Maksudmu,Paman?"Ucap Naruto

 **Seketika Tubuh Naruto tersedot ke sebuah pintu,dan menghilang.**

"Sa..Siapa Lagi Yang Mengantri?"Ucap Pria itu Berdiri Mejatuhkan Korannya

 ** _"NARUTO UZUMAKI,SEORANG PAHLAWAN SHINOBI  
DENGAN KEKUATANNYA DIA MENGALAHKAN KAGUYA  
DAN MENYADARKAN TEMANNYA SASUKE."_**

 ** _-12 Desember 2016_**

 **-ANOTHER DIMENSION-**

"Anikki,Kau Masih Hidup?"Ucap Simon

"Tentu Saja,Kau Pikir siapa Aku ini? Ingat Simon Percayalah Kepada Simon Yang

Kau percayai "Ucap anikki

"Yosh,Simon Gatai Da!"Teriak Anikki

"Baik Anikki!"Ucap Simon

"Jiwa Petarung Kami Ditopang Oleh Kemauan Keras Yan dicap Gila Dan Nekat!"Ucap Kamina a.k.a Anikki

"Jika Ada Dinding yang Menghalangi, Kita akan Menghancurkannya!"Ucap Simon

 **CHOU GATTAI! GURREN LAGAN!**

"Kau Pikir...

...SIAPA KAMI?"Teriak Mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Yossha! Akhirnya Selesai Fic ini!Sorry Kalo Pendek ya!**

 **Udah Puyeng! ;v**

 **Ini gabungan Banyak anime :v**

 **Review ya Kalo Mau Lanjuttt**

 **Untuk ONE GREAT MAN gatau Lanjut Atau ngga :v**

 **Pokonya Review Dulu ya mz !**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Ninja No Drifters "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 2 : DRIFTERS –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previously,**

 **-ANOTHER DIMENSION-**

"Anikki,Kau Masih Hidup?"Ucap Simon

"Tentu Saja,Kau Pikir siapa Aku ini? Ingat Simon Percayalah Kepada Simon Yang

Kau percayai "Ucap anikki

"Yosh, Da!"Teriak Anikki

"Baik Anikki!"Ucap Simon

"Jiwa Petarung Kami Ditopang Oleh Kemauan Keras Yan dicap Gila Dan Nekat!"Ucap Kamina a.k.a Anikki

"Jika Ada Dinding yang Menghalangi, Kita akan Menghancurkannya!"Ucap Simon

 **CHOU GATTAI! GURREN LAGAN!**

"Kau Pikir...

...SIAPA KAMI?"Teriak Mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

" Minggir Sana,Umpan Meriam"Teriak Kamina

 **CRASSH ! CRASHH**

 **Gurren Lagann Mengeluarkan Sebuah Drill Yang Banyak Menusuk Robot Lainnya.**

"Terima Ini,Sambaran Terkutuk!"Ucap Robot Monster

 **Sebuah Laser Besar Menuju Gurren Lagann**

"Kalau Itu mah,Ku Sikat Dah!"Ucap Kamina

 **Gurren Lagann Pun Memakan Laser Yang Menuju Nya Dan Menjadikannya Energi.**

" _ **Hissatsu !"**_

 **SING! SINGG!**

 **Terdengar Dua Boomerang Kamina Menjepit Robot Monster**

" _ **Giga Drill Smasher!"**_

 **Seteriaknya Kamina,Gurren Lagann Pun Membentuk Dril Dan Memutar Layaknya Tornado Menuju Robot Monster.**

"GUAKHGG!"Teriak Robot Monster

 **BOOM ! JDUAR ! JDUAR !**

"Yattaka,Anikki!"Ucap Simon

"Ya,Kita Berhasil Simon!"Ucap Kamina

"Simon,Percayalah Kepada Simon Yang Kau Percayai! Ingatlah Bor Mu Yang Akan Menembus Surga!"Teriak Kamina

"Haii,Anikki"Ucap Simon

 **Seketika Itu,Nafas Kamina Menjadi Berat.**

"Sayounara,Aibou..."Ucap Kamina

"Anikki?Anikki!"Teriak Simon

" _ **SIMON,KAMINA KEDUA MANUSIA YANG BERASAL DARI BAWAH TANAH BERHASIL MENGALAHKAN ROBOT MONSTER DENGAN ROBOT PENEMUAN MEREKA,GURREN SAYANGNYA KAMINA SEKARAT-.**_

 _ **-12 SEPTEMBER 2016**_

 **-OFFICE-**

"Sa,Berikutnya Gurren Lagann Kah?Robot Spiral?Disini Semakin Menarik Saja..."Ucap Pria Itu

 **SRINGGG ! SRINGGG!**

"Putih,Dimana Ini?"Ucap Simon

"Simon...Pergi Lah Kesana Dan Selamatkanlah Kamina,Toyohisa Menunggumu..."Ucap Pria Itu

"Toyohisa?Siapa Itu,Dan Kenapa Kau Tau Aku Dan Anikki?"Ucap Simon

"Sudah Tidak Ada Waktu Lagi,Cepat Pergi!"Ucap Pria itu

 **Seketika Gurren Lagan Pun Termakan Portal Kembali Dan Menuju Dimensi Itu...**

 **-Dark Place-**

"Kenapa?Kenapa Selalu Kaka Yang Kuat,Aku...Aku Ingin Mengalahkannya!"Teriak ?

"Ingin Dunia Dimana Tidak Ada Kaka mu?"Ucap !

"YAH YAH!"Ucap ?

"Ikutlah Bersamaku! Denganku Kau Bisa Menaklukan Dunia Yang Baru!"Ucap !

"Apakah Disana Aku Terkuat?"Ucap ?

"Tentu,Kemarilah Denganku Kau Akan Jadi kuat!"Ucap !

"Lebih Dari Pshyco?"Ucap ?

"Yah,Kemarilah...

WAHAI END-Ku..."Ucap !

 **-Naruto Place-**

"Ittai,Dimana Ini?"Ucap Naruto

"Siapakau? DRIFTERS? Atau END?"ucap Seseorang Didepannya

"Drifter? END?Siapa Mereka ttebayo?"tanya Naruto

 **TAP TAP TAP**

"Sara,Siapa Dia?"Ucap Toyohisa

"Toyohisa san,Aku tidak Tau tetapi Nampaknya Dia Drifters"ucap Sara

"Woaa Ternyata Kau Memiliki Telinga Yang Panjang!"Ucap Naruto

"Tentu Saja,Aku ini Elf -_-"Ucap Sara

"Baiklah,Pria Berambut Kuning,Ikutlah Dengan Kami!"Ucap Toyohisa

"Aku mau Dibawa Kemana Dattebayo?"ucap Naruto

"Markas Kami tentunya"ucap Toyohisa

"Apa Tidak apa apa Membawanya Toyohisa san?"ucap Sara

"Tidak apa Sepertinya Dia Baik!"Ucap Toyohisa

 **-OFFICE-**

 **SRETTTT SRETTTT**

 **Setengah Ruangan pun Seketika Menjadi Gelap**

"Apa apa an ini Murasaki?Drifters? Yang benar SaJa!"Ucap Gadis Itu

"..."Ucap Murasaki

"Ingat Ini Endku Lebih Baik Daripada Drifters!"Ucap Gadis itu

"Ingat ini,Drifter Akan Membawa Perubahan Pada Dunia Ini..."ucap Murasaki

"Huhh Tetapi Aku Akan Memimpin Dunia Ini,Murasaki Dan Kau Tidak Akan Sempat"Ucap Gadis itu

"Hhuh?"ucap Murasaki

" _ **RAJA KEGELAPAN TELAH MENYEREANG KERAJAAN SELATAN DENGAN PASUKAN PENUH END NYA"**_

 _ **-12 September 2016 00.01**_

"Bersenang Senanglah Dengan Drifters Mu itu,Murasaki!"ucap Gadis itu

 **Terlihat Kantor Dengan Tanda Nama**

"MURASAKI!"teriak Gadis Itu

 **-Naruto Place-**

"Jadi,Siapa Namamu?"ucap Nobunaga

"UZUMAKI NARUTO,SHINOBI KONOHA PAMAN!"ucap Naruto

"shh jangan Terak teriak Kupingku sakit Gaki!,Sa Ninja?"Tanya Nobunaga

"Ya Paman Paman Sendiri?"ucap Naruto

"Aku Nobunaga,Dai Shogun!"ucap Nobunaga

"Toyohisa,SAMURAI!"Ucap Toyohisa

"Yoichi,Pemanah:v"ucap Yoichi

"Jadi Bagaimana caramu Kesini Narutokun?"tanya Nobunaga

"Aku Bertarung Dengan Temanku,Tiba tiba putih dan aku bertemu paman paman di lorong dan terbawa portal tebbayo!"ucap Naruto

"Souka,Sama Seperti Kami"ucap Nobunaga

"Ohya Nobunaga Ossan,Tadi Si Telinga Panjang bilang Drifters,Maksudnya Apa tebayo:v"tanya Naruto

"Hei namaku Sara,Bukan telinga Panjang"ucap Sara

" Seseorang Yang Dikirimkan Dari Dunia Lain Atau masa Yang Berbeda Disebut DRIFTERS...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Seperti Kami"ucap Nobunaga

.

.

.

..

.

.

 **-Somewhere Place-**

"Kekuatanmu Dibutuhkan Juga,...

...Vegito-san"ucap Murasaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

 **Akhirnya Chap 2-.**

 **Semoga gaa ada typo banyak:v**

 **So Guys Ini Baru Pengumupuln Drifters**

 **Tapi Keliatannya Kaya Naruto Bukan Pemeran Utam Deh:v**

 **Review Ya MZ!**


End file.
